


Movie Night

by stinkyrat



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Trans Yang Xiao Long, Vaginal Fingering, i promise at the end they’re cute, i saw a lot of people liked that so i did it, it’s so dirty omg, sort of after care, thats right yang has a wang, this is literally the definition of filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkyrat/pseuds/stinkyrat
Summary: Yang and Blake have movie nights ever Friday. But this Friday takes a turn in a whole new direction.I have no idea why I wrote this.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 80
Collections: Smutty Bees





	Movie Night

“Blake!”

She knocked on her friend’s apartment door, starting to get impatient. They were supposed to hang out tonight: They were going to watch Shrek (because it’s great) and just eat like shit. Every Friday is movie night.

_ Is she even home? _

She didn’t want to use the spare key to open it, but she did anyway. Though Blake had given it to her, she still felt like she was intruding whenever she went in without the faunus’ permission. Twisting the jagged piece of brass into the keyhole, she opened the door silently.

Entering the living room, she could faintly hear the shower running. A thought just hit her. She should scare Blake.

A while ago the two had been hanging out in a grass field, so she decided it would be funny to put a  _ ginormous  _ fake spider on Yang. She doesn’t think she’s ever run so fast in her life. And she still gets jitters when she thinks about it.

Slowly and quietly, she walked towards the bedroom door and opened it, carefully so since her hearing is superior to others. She tiptoed to the bathroom door, but stopped when she heard a moan.

She stood still, waiting for her to make another sound.

Another moan.

_ Is she…? _

_ Oh my Gods. _

Yang didn’t know what to do, she was literally frozen in her spot. And she was totally  _ not  _ turned on.

Though the bulge in her pants says otherwise.

She and Blake have been getting… closer. Like more than friends, but they’re not quite sure. And it’s driving her crazy. Sometimes she gave her little kisses on the forehead or cheek, or she would lay her hand on her thigh. And sometimes that hand was a little  _ too _ high. Like she wanted something to happen.

Another moan, this time louder, broke her thoughts.

She’s debating on if she should just go in there and fuck her senseless or leave and knock on the door twenty minutes later and say she was running late. The latter may be the better choice, but right now she really needed to get off.

The dominating side took over, and she pulled off her hoodie and dropped it on Blake’s bed. She then took her shoes off and set them neatly by the wall. As silently as possible, she opened the door, and the moans were becoming more prominent. There was steam fogging up the mirrors and making it a little warm.

She took the rest of her clothes off, surprised the showering girl didn’t hear her at all. And oh so slowly, she peeped through the shower curtain. And  _ wow. _

Blake, always so graceful, was holding onto the bar on the wall, and her other hand messing with her clit. Yang could only see her from behind, and the ever majestic Bellabooty was on full display. Her cat ears were folded as she continued to pleasure herself.

Her dick was harder than a rock at this point. She stroked it slowly as she watched her friend pleasure herself.

Moving the curtain enough so she could fit through without making a sound, she brought one leg up for her to stand in the tub, positioning right behind her. She brought her other leg inside and stood there, admiring one of the Gods’ best work.

She decided to make her presence known by hugging her from behind, causing her to jump in surprise.

“Y-yang?”

Her hands wrapped around her hips, her left hand gently caressing the scar there. Her cock was pressed between her stomach and her back, adding a slight bit of friction to the hard rod. “Mmhmm.”

Blake’s hand caressed the cheek of the face that rested on her shoulder. “What are you doing in here?”

“I heard you. I figured I’d come help you out.” She said that as her left hand slid downward to massage her clit lightly.

“Y-you know we can’t do this. We’re friends.”

“Something tells me we’re becoming more than friends.” And that made Blake go quiet, she obviously felt the same way. A soft hand that was a little wrinkly from the water went down to her wrist. She didn’t move it, just held onto it. “Will you let me?”

And so she nodded her head eagerly. She turned around and looked at her friend’s… part. It wasn’t massive, but it was definitely way above average. She took it in her hand, making Yang’s breath hitch. She stroked it slowly, covering every inch.

Yang tilted her head back in relief, enjoying the feeling her cock being stroked. Her hand went behind one of her cat ears and scratched lightly, a soft rumbling coming from the girl as she did so.

Blake slid down her body so she came face to face with the hard cock. She took it on her hand once more and licked the precum from the tip. The way she was looking at her could make her cum any second, but she held off from doing that. She took the head in her mouth and went down oh so painfully slowly, taking all of her down to her neatly trimmed pubic hairs. She came back and took it out of her mouth, making a ‘pop’ sound.

This continued on for a few minutes, both girls enjoying the sensations. Yang had to stop herself from cumming then, so she brought Blake back up and kissed her neck, careful to not leave any hickeys since she has a job. 

“Is this all you’re going to do or are you going to fuck me?”

That made her snap out of her little romantic faze, her pupils dilating at the thought of her getting fucked into the shower wall. A low growl escaped her throat and she turned her around and shoved her onto the wet surface, Blake letting out a grunt.

Her pussy was dripping, it was hard to tell what was water and what was her fluids, but it would make it easy to slide in. She teased her folds with her index finger, sliding in slowly to test the waters.

Blake clearly didn’t need to start slow, the way she was bucking her ass back into her was only one of the indications. So she took her rod and shoved it inside of her, both girls moaning at the feeling. She started pumping in and out of her at a moderate pace, her hands on her hips as she enjoyed the view of her cock disappearing into the warmth of her cunt.

Blake was just living it up. Her cheek was pushed against the wall, her right arm above her head and the left holding the railing. She bit her lip trying to keep quiet so she could hear Yang. Her brows furrowed in pleasure as the thick cock was going in and out of her sensitive area. 

The blonde was loud which was a huge turn on. She picked up the pace, the sound of their bodies meeting together to make a wet slapping sound. Yang pulled out all the way and back in with a hard thrust a few times. She wasn’t paying attention as she was doing this, and she entered the wrong hole.

“ _ Ooooh my f-fuck!”  _ Wailed Blake, clearly not used to having anything there. “Fuck fuck  _ fuck- nnnn oh my Gods, Yang.”  _ It hurt, but her friend didn’t stop pounding into her. “ _ Yang, I-I- oh fuck. Wait- fuck! Yang h-hold on-“  _ she was cut off by another sultry moan from herself, her ears pinned back and eyes squeezed shut. 

Yang drilled into her asshole like it was nothing, making her writhe and cry under her hands. It really did hurt, but it was so fucking hot. “Yang s-slow down ple _ -eeeaaase!”  _ Her plead was cut off by her moan as she stuffed three fingers into her clenching pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her moans became more sinful every thrust.

“Yeah, you like that, don’t you slut?” A loud slap could be heard as she spanked her ass, giving off a nice burning sensation. “Gods, you’re so fucking beautiful,” she huffed.

Blake forgot about everything for a few seconds when she heard that. She doesn’t know why it meant so much to her.

Yang pulled out and grabbed her by the hips, moving her so she was bent over, her chest and face on the wall and her ass out. She dove into her wet pussy, her juices coating her face. The faunus reached behind her to hold her head in place. She teased between the two holes, her bunghole being the most sensitive.

The dom brought her to the shower floor gently and set her so she was laying on her side, the top leg bent so she could have access. Yang pushed into her asshole, causing the faunus’ face to squeeze and let out a sob. There were tears in her eyes. Not exactly from the pain, mostly the pleasure. The blonde grabbed her arms and put them above her head as she fucked her into the ground, both of their tits bouncing. Her eyes rolled so far back and it made her pound harder, and harder, and  _ harder _ . She felt like she was going to cum, but she needed to hold on. She needed to let Blake cum, but not without a little torture.

And by torture, she means pulling out all the way and slamming back in, hitting her g-spot perfectly. She took her leg and put it over her shoulder, giving Blake a perfect view of her toned body.

She was so overwhelmed. But in a good way. She felt  _ amazing _ . Sex has never been this good before, but that may also be because no one else was Yang.

She felt like she could cum at any moment, her breathing was getting ragged and her moans getting louder. The feeling of  _ four _ fingers slipping through her soaking pussy made her scream, the thumb massaging her clit, and oh goodness, her orgasm was going to be huge.

“Yang, I-I’m gonna cum.  _ Please harder. _ ”

The blonde grunted and moaned, feeling her clench around her. The sound of her voice set her off, her back arched as she held her mouth open in a silent scream and her hands gripped Yang’s arms tightly, putting little crescents in her skin from her nails.

Yang continued to pump into her but slowed a little, not only for Blake’s sake but for hers. But she couldn’t wait any longer while she heard her dying whimpers, making her shoot her load in her hole, letting out a long groan and her eyes rolling back. She set the leg that was on her shoulder down and laid herself on Blake.

She ran her hands through golden locks as they both tried to catch their breath. That was… quite the experience. 

Yang sat up and pulled out, Blake missing the feeling of being filled. Her load spilled out of her slowly, almost making her want to fuck bet again.

But then she remembered when she asked her to slow down.

Her eyes shot open, and she grabbed Blake’s hands, “Oh my Gods I’m so sorry Blake! I-I wasn’t paying attention and… Oh fuck, I’m sorry…”

She sat up with a groan and held her face in her hands, “It’s alright. I’ll admit, it hurt when you first did it,” That statement made her frown, “but it was actually really nice. And I wouldn’t mind if you ever did it again. Just, next time be careful.”

She nodded her head, her soaked hair sticking to her face, “Of course! I promise I’ll be better. I guess I just got really into it. I’m sorry I hurt you, I really didn’t mean to,” her hand went behind her neck to scratch it awkwardly.

Blake stood up, but not without her legs wobbling, and held out her hand. “It’s alright. Let’s just dry off.”

They both exited the shower and Yang grabbed the huge towel that was on the rack and pulled it around the both of them. Blake rested her head on her chest to listen to her heart beat. “We should probably talk about this.”

She nodded her head in agreement, “Maybe after we sleep? I’m exhausted.”

“Of course.” She smiled up at her, looking into her beautiful lilac eyes.  _ Should I kiss her? I mean, we already fucked.  _

Apparently Yang thought the same thing, she leaned down so their lips met in a warm kiss. She felt her hand slide down to her ass and grope one of her cheeks, making her moan into her mouth. They pulled away and let their foreheads rest against each other, basking in each other’s presence.

“Maybe we should’ve kissed, and then do… whatever we just did,” admitted Yang.

Blake laughed, “Yeah. I um, I honestly don’t mind.”

“Yeah.” She nuzzled her nose into her hair, “I probably should’ve asked if that’s what you wanted…”

A hand went up to her shoulder in reassurance, “You know I basically asked you to fuck me, right? And at least someone made a move. I don’t think we’d ever get anywhere if you hadn’t come in.” She moved her head so they could make eye contact, “And I’m really not complaining, you really know how to get a girl to beg.”

She let out a loud laugh, and Blake looked at her like she was her whole world. “I guess I do.”

They kissed once more, this time using their tongues. Their hands caressed each other’s bodies.

“So um. Do you still wanna watch the movie?”

“Well duh. Isn’t that what Fridays are for?”

“I could probably make it a little more than a movie,” she said seductively, making Blake laugh.

They dried off and went to the living room to watch the movie, eating a bunch of junk food. In the morning, they would sort things out. But right now, they just wanted to watch the movie and be close to each other.


End file.
